a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to device which is able to activate an LED (Light Emitting Diode) to illuminate after shaking.
b) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional lighting element is generally controlled by a touch switch or a push switch to illuminate. However, due to a limitation by an expensive cost of the abovementioned switch, the cost cannot be reduced effectively for this kind of lighting element to develop a novice product;
therefore, improvement is required.